When the love dies
by Celestia0130
Summary: Read to find out :)


Lucy's POV

First day of school... As always, lame~

I'm still on my bed, not wanting to go to school cuz I'm so lazy. School is not that exciting for me since I started high school. This is my last year, but nothing interesting has happened for the past three years. Except for the issues going around about how this person got in a relationship with that person or how someone breaks up with whoever. I just don't care.

I was still daydreaming when I heard a knock from the front door. Well, duh. Like someone would knock from the bathroom. Stupid. Ugh.

"What is it?" I asked lazily.

"Princess, your mother and father has requested that you should get ready in 20 minutes and go downstairs to eat breakfast. If not, they'd take away all your instruments and gadgets." Virgo said, one of our maids. My personal maid, actually. What she said made me rush for my life.

I'm not allowing anyone to take my happiness, and that's music. "I'll be there faster that you know it!" I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door as I enter the bathroom.

I rushed my way down to the dining area and sat with my family.

"Now you're early, dear." My mother said as she giggled. Making my father smirk.

"Wouldn't want the instruments and gadgets taken away again, I see." Father said.

"Something has kept me thinking. Like, guys, you always tell me that high school is the best. I can't see the point in it."

"Honey, it is the best. You just don't see it yet. You will eventually experience it soon." Mother said happily.

"What, you two met each other on this time of life that's why you keep telling me the same thing over and over again? Mom, dad, my life is not like yours. I'm not Layla who'd find the Jude of her life. Plus, I don't intend to get into a relationship yet." I defended.

"Sweetheart, you'll soon eat up your own words. That's what your mother said ages ago as well. But look what happened."

"Yeah right, dad." I quickly munched on my breakfast realizing that I'll be late if I don't finish up. Even though I find school, lame, I still don't want being late.

As soon as I finished, dad and I bid farewell to mom as I'm off to school while dad was off to work. Dad drove me to school and kissed my forehead as he went off.

Well, I'm happy that my friends are still here.

I got my class schedule last week so I wouldn't be rushed on first day of school. I was walking to my first class which was English. As I entered the room, I saw my best friends already at their tables. I then saw a vacant table beside the window that I knew they saved for me. I then sat down and faced them.

Lissana, Juvia, Levy, Erza, and Cana. My best friends ever since I could remember.

"Hey, Lu! How's vacation with the family?" Levy asked.

"Good. We only went to Florida to visit some relatives."

"At least you still decided to show up on the last year of high school." Erza said and they all giggled. I just laughed sarcastically.

"I heard that there will be transferees from Sabertooth Academy. Have you heard of it too, Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable, knowing that they're rivals with Fairy Tail Academy."

My mind flew off from the conversation thinking about Sabertooth Academy. I once went there to visit my cousin Yukino. I thought it wasn't that bad until someone splashed water on me. Causing me to be laughed at. I then found out that Sabertooth Academy was known for their bullies. I just hope that those bullies won't be the ones transferring here.

I went back from thinking when Juvia pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Lucy. I had to. We've been calling your name for minutes." Juvia said sorry.

"We even pinched your arm but it was no use. So Juvia had to pinched your cheeks so hard." Cana laughed.

"What were you thinking, Lulu?" Lisanna asked concerned.

I told them what I was thinking then I saw their faces shocked.

"You have a cousin there and we didn't know?!" They all screamed in unison.

"Uhm, maybe you guys weren't listening. I have mentioned Yukino before-" I was cut off when our professor entered with six boys. The girls on the class except me and my friends started screaming while we covered our ears. Oh dear.

"Good morning, class. Starting today, you'll have new classmates. They're transferees from Sabertooth Academy. As you all know, most students from the said school will be transferring here since it was shut down from the previous incident. I hope all of you will get along with them. Now, you boys introduce yourselves and take a sit on the vacant ones." Ms. Mirajane Strauss said. She sat down on her chair while the boys formed a straight line on the front then they introduced themselves one by one.

"The name's Jellal Fernandez. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said by the guy with blue hair and a red tattoo over his right eye.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." The guy has raven hair and he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"Gajeel Redfox." Seriously? That's all? This one has long black hair and has piercings all over his face. Sorry to judge, but he looks scary.

"Rogue Cheney's the name. We could be close if you like music or books." He looks emo though. Black hair and some bangs covered his right eye, leaving only his left eye shown.

"Hi everyone! I'm Sting Eucliffe!" This one has blonde hair like mine. I noticed that he had a scar at the top of his right eye. He also wears an earring on his left ear.

We all waited for the introduction of the guy with pink hair, who also wears a white muffler that looked like dragon scales. But he didn't speak.

"Uhm. This guy here is Natsu Dragneel. He doesn't speak much." Gray replied.

After all the introductions, they sat on the vacant desks. Pinkie and his friends sat behind me and my friends and he looks kinda sad. Who am I to care anyways?! Oh well. The class then started.


End file.
